Incandescent Love
by emokatt98
Summary: Xakmotte My main OC is the daugther of Xemnas a rich nobleman and Saix another rich noble man , will she stay in line or will she fall down and out with her brother chatising her for her love? XaldinXO.C. Onsided O.C. X O.C. Incest
1. Happy Wriggling Day

January 8, 2020

Today on my birthday. Fifteenth birthday to be precise. As a fun fact to myself (and to whomever is doltish enough to read my oh-so personal journal), I take note that is also David Bowie's birthday. Anyway, back to narccy* ol' me, I got this journal from my mother. Saix bought me this phonebook of a diary, because,(in his words, not mine) "It will keep you from ogling your brother like a horny succubus". In front of everyone. But, then again... I have no shame and it's no secret that Vellovby and I have an ...intimate... relationship. Ah well, it's just you and me now, thingy-mah-bobber. Yes, this is a journal, I am aware, but I find "playing dumb" in general,petty, day-to-day- things quite amusing and useful. It seems I have more to write about the more I stare at this thing. ...Strange.

January 9, 2020

Today was a school day. As usual we got teased/scolded about our incest. Everyone's fine with it except my pedophilic gym teacher, Axel. I didn't even do anything this time! Vello was giving me a hug because, for some strange reason I cannot grasp, he thinks I need hugs after someone insults me. I am thick skinned unlike him. Axel caught him whispering to me and automatically thought it was something perverse. As he walked us to the headmistress's office, I began to work up some tears and make small marks on my arms. Vello caught on and gently cut my cheek with his claw as we both let out mischievous grins Axel seemed to miss. When we got there he immediately stated his "case" and hoped for us to get our "comeuppance". Head Mistress Malevolence simple quirked a dark eyebrow at us, as I (Fake)whimpered in my brother's lap and Vellovby "comforted" me as I buried my head in his chest. Axel frowned at us and Vello glared right on back at him.  
"Why is one of my top students crying? She has never done it before, why has she started now?" Malevolence cut through their staring contest. I sniffled and explained that I was being bullied and when my brother tried to comfort me Axel, wrote both of us up. At this she glared at the redhead and sent us about on our merry way. When we were free of the administrative staff we kissed and parted. God, I love that boy. Not really. I can't love him the way he wants me to, I don't why. I try, but it's just not there. If he ever found THAT out, he would hate me...

I laid down my pen and looked over what I had wrote, thinking on the events that happened earlier just proved in angering me than need be. I stood and made my way to the bathroom, ran my water and just saoked in the big blue cottoncandy scented bubbles. I closed my eyes, and sunk lower into my sanctuary, as my thick tail lazily swayed inches above the marble floor. I heard small pitter-patters on my carpet that got closer, I opened my eyes my I felt the water rise in the neo-victorian tub, only to see large pumpkinny eyes sparkling back at me. I smirked my usual smirk and ran my hands through the long snowy tresses that adorned my beloved brother's hair. He purred and leaned into the touch, as all submissives do to their alphas. Yes, my cute little brother wanted to play, but he was out of luck. His loss. I kissed his head gently and pushed him back in the same manner as I murmurred a quick "not tonight, brother". He sighed dejectedly as simply sat behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Xakmotte?" Vellovby's deep tenor voice called uncertain. Xak knew he had something he needed to say, he used her full real name, and not some pet name.  
"Yes, brother?" She answered coolly.  
"Do...do you love me?"  
"Of course, brother." Okay. I lied. But, I still loved him as a brother so that counts right? ...Right? He quieted and left me to relax after he had bathed, though I couldn't shake the feeling of impending chaos. I exited the soak thirty minutes later and walked out in a fluffy towel to find clothes. I donned a large t-shirt and my undergarments and slid into bed next to the still figure, as I wrapped my arms around him lighty. The man moved out of the embrace and to the other side of the bed, whimpering. "Vellovby?" I called only to be ignored. When the whimpering and mewling died he turned towards me looking like he'd seen the face of desperation and misery.  
"I saw it," he whispered harshly, and immediately I knew he was heartbroken. "Why?" I shot him a cold glare, one that would put Byakuya Kuchiki to complete and utter shame.  
"I am not sorry, you knew this would never work from the beginning. I told you I would never love you in that way, darling. You are to blame for your own sorrow." I stated keeping my icy demeanor as I got up and swiftly went to a guest room to spend the night. I knew I shouldn't have been so cold to my brother but I'm stuck in my ways. My distant, unloving ways. 'Before I went to the guest room I should probably go see Judas...' I thought fleetingly. I tiptoed through the hallway, back to my rook to retrieve my journal and a few other things I could stuff in my messenger bag and silently made my way to a bright, neon green door that had an even brighter neon orange biohazard sign underneath it, was an equally bright yellow toxic symbol. I snuck into the door quietly and saw the little, glowing, scaly bundle curled in a large plastic nest in the back of the large room. I heard a playful hiss as the small creature awoke and padded over to me. "Shhh... We're going to see Judas," I whispered to the dragon who in turned sneezed cutley. The sneeze was loud and consequently released his bright plumes and he started to glow brighter. "T! This is a stealth mission!" I scolded. The dragon trilled sadly and his glow died til his neon-age was nothing but dull dark colors. He took on a serious face and walked between my legs, opened his wings and took off through the window. Toxic was a gift my Uncle Merlin sent me, well, he more like poof'd a giant dragon egg on top my father, while my mother was giving birth so now it calls Xemnas "momma" in it's barely literate english. We were born at the same time. All of us. Vellovby is afraid of Toxic and Toxic uses that knowledge to the fullest. I smirked cruelly at all the times the dragon tortured the boy, and soon we were at a neighboring estate in Twilight Town. Twilight Town is split in sections that residents call "worlds" We lived in Oblivion, our terrace known as Castle Oblivion and Judas lived in Agrabah. I watched as the scenery changed from lush gardens to harsh sands, noone knew why the environment changed in different worlds, but then I guess thats how they got the dubbed the different worlds. We came to an arabic castle a flew to the top window, past all the guards, and onto a balcony. I dismounted Toxic and we walked into the main room watching a lithe boy with cute, curly hair and large, fluffy bunny ears down to his knees, pace around his room nervously. When he did his round with his back facing me I slid onto his bed and propped my head on my palm with Toxic curled beside me. The boy continued to pace then finally giving an exasperating sigh he turned to bed only to see it was occupied by me.  
"How long have you been here?" He yelled. I laughed at his blush and wide eyes. He stood at the foot of the bed, pouting for all he's worth.  
"A few minutes, why?" I replied nonchalantly. He rolled his eyes and delivered a hard smack to my backside, which made me jump up, and growl at him. "You've got some nerve!"  
"Oh? But, sneaking into your lover's house isnt?" He snapped back, as I continued to nurse my bum. My growl tuned to a purr. "Aw, but Master, I just wanted to play~!" I moaned out lustfully. I knew he had crush on me, that's probably why he was pacing. I crawled back on his bed, watching his face go through many emotions, before he calmed himself and sat beside me "Was there something you needed?" he sighed.  
"Yes, Vello found out...I need a place to stay." I answered. He shook his head at me, and stood.  
"This is your fault, you knew how he felt and you know how sensitive he is! You can't stay here. No...not until you fix this." I didn't understand why he was so upset. His face was heavy with mixed emotions such as: fear, worry, hurt, determination, and love. I didn't understand and didn't want to either.  
"But..."  
"No, Kitten," He cupped my face. " I have something to tell you. The both of you, actually. And it won't happen unless both of you are together." "..." I didnt know what to do about that. At all. So I just stood up, pushed him away and walked to the door. "Wait..." He said quietly. But as I turned I was hit in the face by some sweatpants "Gurl, put yo pantz on~" He said in a very ghetto fashion. We watched stupid things on television sometimes, and if our stick-up-the-ass-noble-snob parents found out we'd be something of that nature. I smiled as I threw them back at him. "Gurl, you know I'm too smexy fuh dem pantz~" I replied the second half of the joke and we laughed at each other before saying good night and me leaving. I decided to walk home the long way after running from the guards attempting to escort me, that and I actually have no other choice since they caught Toxic and took him home. I walked out of the desert neighborhood and into a jungle like scene, barely registering anything until I hear a deep, rumbling growl from behind. I turn to see a large tiger stalking behind me, So I take off running. Not like the corny movie chicks. Real running; fast, athletic, silent running. I didn't last long because I was pounced on. Have to give me credit for trying, huh? The beast snarled and I struggled, only really flipping myself over to face the gorgeous creature, there was a minor stare off. But really, I was entranced by large violet eyes that pinned me in place. I was brought out of this trance when he started ripping at my clothes(or lack thereof), thus continuing my squirming. Then, I remembered something, the small trick my brother taught me about defense, using this method i relaxed every muscle in my body, closed my eyes and stayed there soon the biting stopped and I was being carried off. "Going Limp" works in almost any situation, if you're good at it...

* * *

Review if I should continue, Me and my friend NaziPaul wrote this together. (much better than the original) He's not a Nazi it's just a nickname because he's a tickle-terrorist =3 *Narccy is a just short for Narcissistic, and also a play on words for nark/Narky my friends call Xak a narccy (Narky) bitch XD


	2. Frolic with me? No? Okay then

January 10, 2020

If anyone finds this I am probably dead...or not. Really it depends on how much my captor likes me, and my attitude; seeing as how it seems to put me sticky situations. I was taken by a large white tiger, who is presumably (read: hopefully) asleep, as I was wandering in its territory late last night and got caught. I just had an idea! I will simply seduce the beast into letting me go! I m so smart! ciao diary~

I put the tome back in my bag thinking, why do they make journal s that big anyway...oh well. I relaxed my muscles and slipped into my true form, well one of them anyway, today, I will be a white tiger. I felt my bones breaking and reforming, not a good experience. Ever. I shook out my fur when the transformation was finished and looked over to the beast. He really was beautiful, especially when he s asleep. Or perhaps it s because he s not trying to cleave my head off with brute strength. I snorted in humor at my violent thoughts and moved to wake the man up, mewling quietly and sweetly. The older feline growled and pounced, rolling on top of me with his face in a snarl.  
That face would scare Zeus, darling, please stop, I said as snarkily as I could while trying to put up a submissive disposition. His snarl disappeared as he looked at me in curiosity before sitting on me. Thank you, it seems you re somewhat literate. I am completely literate, child. Oh, look! The beast can talk! I said sarcastically, frown showing on my muzzle. Look, you're heavy, so if you wouldn't mind... I do mind... He snarled back at me, thoroughly pissed. I huffed and started squirming, when I d gotten free an idea struck me. A devious plan that was sure to get me somewhere. I layed down with my legs open and hips in the air, the typical mounting position. I looked back him with a lusty look and mewled, he growled at me but I only shook my hips and let out a whimper. I let my tail, tease my lower regions, letting out wanton moans all the while. The older stood from his spot and moved over me. I won t hesitate to take you, child..., I mentally snickered, and ground against him, moaning at the heat of his arousal.  
My name is Xak, not child , and if you haven t noticed, that s what I want And with that I removed my tail and started push his erection inside of me. Yes, I m young, but not a virgin. I knew what I was doing, he didn t know that though. Soon, he took control, marked me, and finished up. We were bound on accident, but not all accidents are unfortunate, huh? We fell asleep for a few hours, soon waking up and hunting for food together. Turns out this poor sap s name was Xaldin and used to work as Father s chef. I stood watching the man take down a buck, graceful and predatory, natural yet deliberate. We made small talk between our meal, and talked until it got dark, we rutted and fell asleep for the night.  
I felt a light nudge on my side. Then again, but more forceful. I groaned and batted the playful maw away only to be smacked in the face by a large paw. I jumped up growling and hissing, displeased at being taken from slumber. There stood another white tiger, bigger than I, but smaller than Xaldin and I knew who it was. Vellovby. My darling baby brother by a few minutes, who didn t seem too happy, but I really did not care about his displeasure at the moment. I walked around him slowly, nudging and rubbing my body against him. I stopped in front of him, having got him to purr, I reached up and licked his face, as his did the same he murmured a quiet come back and started nipping at my ears, I just ignored it and continued to purr. When we heard growling, Vello pushed me behind himself and snarled at the larger alpha male, hissing and spitting for all he s worth. Xaldin simply frowned at the two betas, walked around Vell, grabbed me and went back to sleep. I smirked and pulled my brother as well. I soothed him to sleep, with little hesitance. When we awoke, however, that was a different story. Vellovby had had a breakdown about me mating with a dirty animal and Xaldin was strangely overprotective and wouldn't let me near him. I nuzzled the big kitty and mewled soflty, playing innocent uke, hoping to get my way. But, to no avail, Xaldin merely grunted and continued to glare at Vell.  
Velly, love, I, I tried to reason.  
Don t call me that.. He growled. I sighed and pouted, I d forgotten he was upset with me.  
...Fine, Vellovby, but I m staying. ...You ll be okay, since don t want me around, anyway. I didn t mean it like that, Sister. If we aren t going to get along from now on, I don t want to pretend we do. Either you get over it, or I m staying, I huffed.  
You are staying, anyway. I forbid you to leave, Xaldin muttered as he began to lick my ear gently. Vell watched our exchange in distaste, then left just as quickly as he came. I stayed and Xaldin began to talk more and more falling into a comfy rhythm. We had alot in common, and I enjoyed him being my alpha. My coldness was melting away, and I wasn t as heartless anymore.

January 14, 2020

It s been a few days since I ve been with Xaldin, I ve snuck out to get some more of my things like clothes and my electronics, The man surprisingly had power in this little cave. And wifi... Well, No one has yet to find me, so that means brother hasn t snitched. I have a feeling it s only a matter of time. There s not much left to say, and Xaldy s coming back 3

I closed the large book and slid it back into the bag, when I d heard Xaldin come in. What s that? He asked.  
My journal, He gave me a quizzically confused look, and laughed. Yeah, apparently it s supposed to last me the next three lives. He walked over and snorted at the little joke. I nuzzled him sweetly and he returned the gesture. You can read it if you d like, darling. He pulled the book out and read the four entries I d written. He was laying down and I was curled beside him, he laughed which seemed a bit foreign, he flipped us so that I was on top of his stomach. I leaned up and licked his nose tentatively.  
You are something else, He smirked. I remember when you were born, sweetest child ever. And now! Now you re a mischievous vixen, What ever happened? I...I grew up... You knew who I was? Yes, that was why I was stalking you in the woods. I was going to take you back the following morning, but you seemed to have other plans. I scowled at him, if he knew me why d he play dumb? You do know my parents will kill you right? I deadpanned.  
Ah, but for a worthy cause, child He nuzzled me gently, and I resisted it. He knew and he was being passive about it! You are not leaving me! I admit, I panicked. Who would entertain me when you re gone? Now it was his turn to deadpan, Of course I have servants but, I want more than just trinkets to keep me busy. I sighed and calmed myself, as an Idea struck me, Xaldy-kins, I pouted. Why can t we go back anyway? He grunted and shrugged. I smirked and continued. Well, if we go back I can say I ran off and found you, ship you off to training and then we can be relatively happy, right? Training? As in they still have that Organization crap? Unfortunately, darling. He clicked his tongue, pushed me off and walked outside before grunting a quiet Dinnertime before he left. I knew where he was going, I ll play innocent a little while longer... 


End file.
